MKnR: HISHG
by holmestalentsmaster
Summary: Rewrite of the story with minor changes. Gray Dragon, Angelic God, Demonic Devil, Silver Hybrid. Those are only some of the titles Tatsuya got over the years. Join in the full of action romance that is his life. Discover how and why he was called such names together with his circle. TatsuyaxHarem AN: That first chapter was my first scrap of the fic, this is the real one.


**Hello, this is HolmesTalentsMaster and this is a new story, well at least a prototype of a new one; I based it strongly on the stories of Fujin of Shadows and Yagami85, if you haven't read any fics from them, I suggest you do, they're some of the best writers on ffnet, I promise you won't be disappointed. I had already planned it a long time ago and now I've begun.**

 **I don't own characters and such. Leave a review on the way out, it's fast and can really help an author out, also please vote for the poll I made on my profile.  
**

The dance hall had an abode with various paintings as the ones of the Renaissance great artists, it was big enough to fit two buses one in front of the other and neither would be able to touch its walls, the floor had a black and white chessboard pattern really bringing back the good old touch of the classic, tables with gourmet food and expensive drinks stood near the wall to give more space to the tables of each family or group, people of all ages from the most important positions and areas of society filled the hall with chatter noise and laughs, all of them dressed well to fit the occasion, women wearing long gala dresses with jewelry and men with their well fit and custom tailored black-tie tuxedos, all the while great masterpieces of music were being played on the background .

The Yotsuba family stood on the highest step of the social ladder so it was a given they would be here, the Heads of the clan, the twin sisters Miya and Maya, even though against such pointless parties, came because they needed to appear, otherwise enemies could think the have been growing weaker and they can't have that.

Miya wore a full corporal form-fitting pure white silk qipao with a diamond opening which let see some cleavage, the dress had scarlet embroideries and slits starting from the ground up to her knees on the sides of her legs, high heels, her diamond white hair in two buns and emerald earrings.

Maya's clothes were a mirror of her older twins', only the qipao was pure black with golden details instead of scarlet ones, her earrings were of sapphire. Her obsidian black hair was done in one bun at the back of her head being held by a pair of senbon.

Both of them came in and started to mingle as they were used to, gathering information and the likes of it. Their guardians Hayama, in a rather dashing tuxedo that contrasted with his hairs and beard white from his advanced age, and Honami, who wore a straight across neckline purple dress that fitted loosely with a belt to define the thin waist, went to socialize with the other guardians while keeping an eye for possible threats to their masters.

Of course they weren't the only ones from the Yotsuba who came, their daughters Miyuki and Ayako were there to learn how to deal with events such as these and get used to them; the Kuroba branch main family consisting of Mitsugu, his wife and his son Fumiya, also attended. Mitsugu's wife was with the Head twins while he and his son where talking to Ayako and Miyuki.

It was actually a mystery how they could resemble their aunts so much instead of their mothers. Not that Miya and Maya and didn't resemble each other; their body, mind, heart, soul and will were identical to one another, with the only exception is that their color scheme is reversed; Maya having black obsidian hair and white diamond skin while Miya having white diamond hair and black obsidian skin, though both of them have the same gray metallic eyes.

Miyuki having the traits of her aunt Maya while Ayako had the traits of Miya, if they wanted the cousins probably could pass as the younger versions of their aunts.

"Fumiya proves to me job after job how talented he is at what does..." Mitsugu was talking, a monologue actually, to Ayako and Miyuki about his son, though it seemed more like just endless boasting from his part, the girls were respectfully keeping attention while looking for an escape, unfortunately they found none.

Miyuki was wearing a sweetheart neckline glittering red long dress with two thin string-like spaghetti straps at her shoulders connecting to the bust part under the arm and two thick straps falling off-shoulder on her upper arm, a fancy bow was at her back, high heels, two snow flake earrings with obsidian on the middle and her black hair falling straight as it was freed complemented her look.

Ayako wore a gold dress with sheen made of an AA or M shaped tube-top/corset (two triangles pointing upwards on the part covering her chest, the higher point of the each triangle staying a little above her breasts) with a long skirt made of layers upon layers of frills, high heels, two star shaped earrings with diamonds on the middle and a large ribbon on her wavy white hair as it descended finished her attire.

They and their mothers weren't fond of using makeup so they just went with the basic that wouldn't alter their appearance in the slightest way, actually one could wonder why they even used it as there wasn't any difference from how they looked without it, they continued just as beautiful with or without it; one could also ask himself if they really were using as their countenance didn't change in any way. But they were, no doubt about it, one of the highlights of the party.

"True, Fumiya has a gift on his area, certainly he will become one of the best in the world" Ayako though bored out of her mind, complimented honestly her cousin, she after all trained and worked with him, so she knew his skills.

"I'm not surprised, he always showed a great deal of ability, he might even become the greatest in his field." Miyuki also praised sincerely, she had also worked and trained with him, so she understood his capacities and potential.

Both girls were preparing themselves for another round of boasting when the object of their talk interrupted the conversation, monologue really.

"Otou-san please stop praising me like that." Fumiya was almost as red as a tomato when he mumbled that but he cooled down quickly.

"No! I have a great son, so I must be proud of him!" Mitsugu enthusiastically exclaimed.

The girls could only sigh quietly while Fumiya almost slumped to the ground, before Fumiya unknowingly managed to give them a chance of escaping their torture.

"Miyuki-san, Ayako-san where is Tatsuya-san?" The boy a few years younger than them asked the dreaded question about 'him'.

The two girls were waiting for this so they turned in unison and pointed to a dark corner, before politely replying in the manner their mothers taught them,"He's there."

Fumiya after finally spotting his idol with the girls help, almost ran over to the older boy who he looked up to. Miyuki and Ayako started quickly making their way over to them as the opportunity to get away from the Kuroba branch head presented itself to them, even though both girls felt as if something else inside their beings pulled them to the boy standing in the corner faster than needed.

The boy Tatsuya is the slighty older brother of both girls, had gray hair in a metallic tone and chocolate brown skin, he was tall, fit and well-built not only for his age, but even for a warrior; his body was athletic and made to be strong, fast and resistant; his grey eyes, the only trait he shared with his family, betrayed an intelligent, wise, trickster mind much beyond its years.

"Tatsuya-nii!" Fumiya shouted energetically when he got to his eldest cousin. Tatsuya was wearing what could pass as a fifty or century old tuxedo, probably to show his 'status' in the clan; he was nodding with attention and sometimes asking questions to what Fumiya said, his mouth slowly forming an imperceptible smile showing his teeth and bigger than normal fangs, the upper ones being curved back while the lower ones went straight up, while his sharp metallic eyes that seemed like an indestructible blade softened up a little.

Some people could say he was plain and ordinary, but those weren't able to actually notice how handsome he was and they couldn't be blamed as the boy was incredibly emotionless, but once one got past that they would be able to see that he was so handsome that normal people couldn't witness it. Miyuki, Ayako, their mothers and Honami being the only ones until the moment to be able to look and see his looks were on deity-level, and though they wouldn't admit it he was the most handsome man ever as well as the only man ever to reach such a great level of looks, one normal and common people were unable to witness and understand.

The girls sucked a sharp intake of air while their eyes widened in disbelief, their hearts started beating fast and their cheeks flushed red, though Ayako's skin tone hid her blush.

"His expression, he smiled?! Even though he never gave us one before, to his closest blood-related family?!

These eyes. That smile.

Why did he never smile to us? Why did he never look at us with such wonderful eyes, the same eyes we have but that we're sure they aren't that great? Why was he making such an expression now?

Why doesn't he ever direct those perfect eyes at us?" Ayako and Miyuki both thought angrily at the same time, also a pain made itself known in their hearts after seeing someone else than them receive such an expression from Tatsuya when they never did.

"Let's go Fumiya-kun, I'm sure Tatsuya is busy, as are Ayako-san and Miyuki-san." Mitsugu tried discretely to take his son and the possible future heirs of the Yotsuba away from the 'trash' that is Miyuki and Ayako's brother.

"I know that, Otou-san, as they are leaving so soon just let me talk with them for some time, it's been a while since we reunited." Fumiya calmly asked, actually more like stated, surprising the girls and Mitsugu. His father mostly from the way Fumiya asked him, as he rarely used of formality with his father.

The girls got the underlying message Fumiya left in between the lines, "He may be thought of as 'trash' by the clan, but he will keep on being my friend, so can you go and do something else in another place, Otou-san?!"

But shocking everyone senseless, even the Kuroba branch head himself, Tatsuya unexpectedly came to Mitsugu's rescue and for the well being of the older man's pride, threw him a lifesaver.

"I apologize but I'll have to leave our talk for another day Fumiya, you father is right as I really am busy."Tatsuya made a sheepish and sorry expression and put a hand on the shoulder of the young Kuroba as he apologized to the boy.

"See, I told you he had something to do Fumiya, now come on, don't give a hard time to a busy man. On the side that's a great behavior you have Tatsuya...No one takes burdens such as yours being so young." Mitsugu complimented as he quickly held onto Tatsuya's cover to drive Fumiya away from the older boy, though only Tatsuya was able to discern if the praise was about the boy helping the older man or truly about his attitudes.

After seeing Tatsuya side with Mitsugu, Fumiya could only give up with reluctance. Ayako and Miyuki just watched the scene with anger, they didn't know whether it was to Mitsugu's act to lead his son away from the 'failure' that was Tatsuya, or to said boy lending a hand to the older man and not complaining about how mistreated he was. As they fumed at the Kuroba branch head, they also couldn't help but feel guilty and hypocrites, because the girls didn't treat Tatsuya that much different from Mitsugu.

With the conversation over, Tatsuya once again disappeared within the crowd of people to return to stay by one of the walls of the dance hall. Because there were influential, wealthy, powerful and distinguished people attending the party tonight, they had brought their bodyguards along in an unlikely case of anyone trying to attempt something, those protectors were situated by the walls of the place their clients were in, that way they didn't restrict their contractors in the party but could act to guard them if needed.

Tatsuya was just that, though on a deeper level; a bodyguard protects to live and eat, but a guardian lived and ate to protect. He might have been of the main family but he wasn't treated as such because of a 'condition' of his, so he was made just into a servant, Ayako and Miyuki's loyal guardian; it was unknown to them why their mothers decided to break the tradition of each child having a personal guardian assigned to them by letting Tatsuya protect them both, but they never questioned it just assumed the Yotsuba heads had their reasons.

Two hours later the dancing started with the orchestra playing classics and all other kinds of music, no one could complain about the choice of the songs as it was eclectic and made not to leave one person unsatisfied. Some pairs took the dance floor, ones following the music and others just swaying there for fun in their own rhythm.

Miyuki, Ayako, Miya and Maya were heading back to their own table after successfully refusing horde after horde of dance invitations from males of all ages. The four of them knew Hayama and Honami were keeping watch everywhere to look for possible threats to Maya and Miya's safety, of course they would also protect their masters' kids but officially they were the heads' guardians; Tatsuya though surprised them.

Instead of protecting just Miyuki and Ayako, as was his duty, Tatsuya had his grey eyes focused not only on his charges but also on their mothers Miya and Maya, this shocked the twin sisters but made them feel a little relief and happiness, from the fact that even with them not treating him well he would protect them, the last thought brought hope and warmth in form of a tomato blush to their cheeks as they could feel his eyes on them.

His sisters weren't in a different position from his aunt and mother, just like the older women their faces also had shades of crimson and scarlet from feeling his eyes on them. Miya and Ayako could disguise better as they had black skin but it didn't have much use, as the behavior of the four females changed, though it was imperceptible to someone other than the clan.

All would have been fine that night if a strange thing didn't start to happen to the members Yotsuba main family, to which Tatsuya only narrowed his eyes in response...

(Ayako's POV)

I went to the foods table to pick up one of the snacks there, I could feel Aniki's (Tatsuya) eyes on me and that left me wondering if Miyuki, my mother and aunt were feeling his gaze on them too.

It feels good to be watched and cared by him.

I blushed and quickly shook my mind off such thoughts, he is my guardian first and family second, though just like I always thought of Miyuki as a sister and treated her as such, I too always thought of him as a brother, unfortunately my actions rarely if ever showed that.

I and Miyuki were born at same time in the same room, I was given birth by mother Maya while mother Miya gave birth to Miyuki. We called both the twin heads our mothers because it was the truth, as our mothers didn't want to have men touching them or dirtying the bloodline, they each took one ovule from the other twin and merged it with theirs, then procedded to use it on themselves. The result from that is Ayako and Miyuki, girls who were siblings and cousins at same time, girls that had two mothers but no father.

It wasn't the first time such a fecundation ever ocurred in the world but it was the first in the Ten Master Clans, also the method used had only been tested and used once before. The first time where it was experemented was what made my and Miyuki's guardian/older brother Tatsuya exist, though only our mothers really knew the details of how they made a male out of female genes.

Short version is that the three of us (me, Miyuki and Tatsuya) are all siblings and cousins of each other.

Back to Aniki's treatment by me; he was a servant, a guardian, so he was treated bad, even more because he was considered a 'failure' by the Yotsuba clan. Our mothers also treat him terribly though Miyuki and I both suspect it is just an act they have to play to trick everyone and that they are truly sorry about it. If our guess is right or Aniki is aware of it, we don't know.

Both Miyuki and me try to act more like sisters to him, but our success is minimal, we hardly can talk to him as normal families do to each other, it was sad.

We asked our mothers about why he was made to be a guardian when for all purposes he should have been the heir of the Yotsuba, they said it was a long story and that soon they would tell us when time was right, that time hasn't come yet, so we were still waiting for answers.

Aunt Miya was just like mother so it was easy to consider her as my mother too, and I could bet that Miyuki felt the same way about my mother, her aunt Maya, as I did hers. So the four of us were just like one happy big family, mother and aunt taking the role of parents and us being their children; though I don't know if Aniki considers me and Miyuki his sisters, or also mother and aunt Miya as mothers.

If he did then maybe one day we could be that big happy family, going around for strolls, spending time together, having fun with each other. I would be able to hug, hold hands, cuddle, sleep together, take a bath and even kiss my older brother all I wanted.

Wait I am not drooling, right? Also what's up with me wanting to do all those things with Aniki?

Even if he is my guardian I think of him as my brother, and it's not normal for a sister to want to kiss her brother, that must say something about me; I can't say that there is no problem as we're only blood cousins because I am also his blood little sister and I always thought of him as a brother, so that argument is invalid to me. Heck even if I had always thought of him as my cousin and never as a brother it would be wrong too.

Why did Aniki have to be such a great irresistible man, no doubt he could turn a lesbian woman into straight one if he wanted, heck even if he didn't want it. Aniki just needed to look at her or say anything or smile, and she would surely fall for him.

It was a good thing he was dense and completely focused on his duty, this way he wasn't a womanizer, even without his duties he wouldn't be one, at least not an intentional one.

I was coming back to our table when something made me miss my footing and fall, acting quickly my hands shot out to stop myself from going face first into the ground. When I was still wondering what had happened, I started hearing snickers and muffled laughs.

I was embarrassed beyond belief and wanted to run away from there, but my own pride and standing as a Yotsuba, I wouldn't run but actually face the ones who were laughing at me. It was then she noticed all sounds had stopped and someone was kneeling before her with a hand being held out to help.

When I raised her head to see who the person was, our eyes met.

Gray eyes just like mine. Willful and experienced eyes.

Dreamy eyes, Aniki's ones.

Powerful beyond imagination, they usually glowed sharp and deadly, hard and lethal. But not now.

Now the beautiful eyes of my brother were so warm and coupled with his handsome face so close to me, I blushed uncontrollably all the while speechless. Especially since he was my guardian and always watching me.

Keep looking at me forever with those loving, passionate eyes. Looking at your little sister.

He smiled and I blushed more, this was torture, did he know what he can do to a girl? Then his deep tempting natural tone of voice, which left my knees like jelly and that I could recognize anywhere, made itself known in a that question that would asked four times that night.

"Would the beautiful lady grant this one a dance?" I could only nod as I didn't trust my voice or anything else at the moment; the moment my small soft hand touched his big, strong and calloused one a shock went through my body; if that wasn't enough his tuxedo glowed for an instant before somehow becoming brand new.

As he pulled me to my feet, I noticed what he did. Aniki made it seem as we were playing out a movie scene to make my fall look like it was propositional and to let me redeem myself in the influential individuals' eyes.

Aniki pulled me to my feet before one of his hands set on my thin waist and automatically I put one of mine on his shoulder, his other took my free hand before he led me to one experience I could never forget.

(Maya's POV)

I just finished talking to an insignificant governor when I saw an incredible thing before my eyes. My daughter dancing with my son so perfectly like they had been doing that all their lives, which they are not. I was surprised though I would never show it on my face, I had a reputation to withhold.

More than that I was jealous of her. Just a little bit.

Me and my sister were once just like Ayako and Miyuki, full of suitors who wanted money, social standing, political alliances or just a warm pretty body to have sex with then leave on their side as a trophy. So Miya and I both created a dislike to most men, our late father Yotsuba Genzou and Hayama were the only exceptions, that was until Tatsuya was born.

When I was a teenager I against my will was to be betrothed to Saegusa Koichi, our parents were old friends but our clans were always on a cold war with each other, so Dad and Koichi's father thought a marriage would settle the nerves and also unite both the most powerful families of Japan into an ultimate house.

But me and Koichi never got along at all, so we both decided to talk to our fathers on a meeting to break the betrothal, as we were heading back Dahan magicians and soldiers attacked us. We fended them off while we could but slowly we were pushed back, Koichi noticing it managed to run away leaving me alone but losing an eye in the process.

The strange thing was no attackers went after him, they all turned to me with sinister lustful smirks on their faces and I knew it wasn't an assassination attempt but a kidnapping one. I resisted the urge to cry from disgust, no way I was going to let them touch me, but I was hit from the back and almost fainted, I was running out of stamina and they were so close that a couple of steps and they could grab me.

Then out of nothing an instinct or a voice I had never heard or felt before but that was so familiar told me to close my eyes for an instant to gather my whole magic then let it all out in the next instant. As a last effort, I gathered my will and did that.

Time seemed to stop and instantaneously the world became night, the enemies stopped and I could see everyone of them and their attacks in mid-air, pure black surrounded everything in sight then tiny white points of light appeared shining before each of the 'star' dots shot a white light-ray at all of my attackers, one for each of them.

As the attackers were hit all at the same instant, time continued and they died from the light-rays piercing big holes in their bodies, not one was left alive. I stood up in a daze and proceeded to go home, how I managed to return is unknown even to me as my vision was blurry and my other senses were shut down, but my guess is that instinct or voice helped me again.

Next I broke my engagement to Koichi; father led a raid to Dahan and Kunlunfang institute for the sake of avenging my kidnapping attempt, consequently earning the titles 'Reaper of the Dahan' to himself and 'Untouchables" to the Yotsuba, the last one because 30 Yotsuba men decimated all of the Dahan, who counted 4000 magicians with other great warrior skills; then father came back with the 29 men he left with and a month later, after witnessing my magic he passed me and Miya the head of the clan, later that night he died sleeping with a smile.

Through the following years I became known as the 'Queen of the Night and Darkness','Ruler of Styx, Phlegethon and Mnemosyne' and 'Mistress of Aletheia; while my sister as 'Queen of Day and Light', 'Ruler of the rivers of Oblivion, Cocytus and Acheron' and 'Mistress of Letheia'.

Miya especially with her Strategic-class magics; Stellar-type 'Nightdarkness consuming', which created a sphere of white light with Miya at center controlling its size, spots of darkness on the white sphere pulled apart everything inside while outside all things were repelled with so much force they turned to dust.

Light-type 'White Hole', like the namesake, it created a white sphere of pure darkness with Miya controlling the its size at the center, inside everything was burst into dust, while all things outside were repelled with enough force to turn into small particles.

Mind-type 'False Reality', a wave would burst forth from Miya and the enemies hit would start to feel endless sorrow while screaming loudly at themselves their own comrades, also they would stop remembering everything even how to move, breath and think.

We both being unofficial Strategic-class S-rank magicians made the Yotsuba grow feared by the other clans, Miya also funded Four Leaves Technology which soon became a great business; we also had identified a powerful combination of genes in a man called Shiba Tatsurou that could be useful in the future, that being said normally one of the sisters should have been wed to him and begot children with the desired gene, but after the close call with the Dahan none of us wanted to have a man by our side, at least one we didn't trust, so we did the next best thing.

Offered Tatsurou a payment for the analysis of his gene, he accepted and when he went to get the money, we knocked him out and studied the part of DNA we wanted.

Miya and I wanted to replicate the same characteristic as his gene but with our genetic material only. He had a characteristic coded in his DNA we wanted, but his genes were weak hence they could not be added to ours because it would make the final result weak too, also we promised to not marry until they found the right man if ever.

We managed to manipulate our DNA into having that characteristic in laboratory. Not an atom of his DNA or any piece of the man in it, finally Miya altered his memories to a specific end. She can tell better the rest of the story.

Skipping to the end we created a new method of human conception, one where two women could have babies together; the result of the experiment was Tatsuya, Miyuki and Ayako.

Returning to my senses after the dance ended and Tatsuya disappeared, I kept reminding myself that a woman shouldn't find a much younger man so attractive, especially when they're so closely related by blood.

The whole night I could feel my son's, who was also my nephew, eyes on me, that gaze was causing pleasant sensations I never felt before in my body, mind, heart and I could swear that in my soul too, even more they were being caused by a male, a race who only disgusted me with few exceptions.

Of course Tatsuya was not like other males, he was better than them in every way. I'm not saying that just because I am one of his mothers or because I raised him with Miya, though we shared the opinion we didn't do a good job on the last one. Maybe because we had to act bad towards him or treating him just as a servant and tool, to keep the many families that made up the Yotsuba from breaking apart.

Tatsuya was deitly handsome, protective, kind, wise, intelligent, cunningly trickster, strong, fast, resistant, hard, willful, powerful in physical, mental, spiritual and emotional aspects...

I shook my head to clear my mind of the dangerous thoughts of Tatsuya's good points, which were all of them, and to assure myself I wasn't blushing or staring dreamily in the distance, I almost seemed like a common high school girl for a moment.

I walked back to our table when my foot got stuck in the fabric of one table and I tumbled forward, as one of the head of my clan I could not shows weakness in front of any people other than who i considered my true family, who were 6 in number; this slip could surely make things slightly bad for the Yotsuba.

I was already pinpointing with my senses who might have laughed and mocked while I still was tumbling, they would receive a very NICE gift courtesy from their ever so gentle Yotsuba clan. I would have continued my machinations if my body didn't collide with another, one smaller than mine. It was a male definitely and I was preparing to annihilate him for daring to touch me, repercussions be damned, when I recognized something familiar in the man.

The tuxedo in front of me that I had saw before; the scent of raw masculinity he exhaled as he only used a weak cologne, that I smelt a long time ago; these two things gave away who it was. I blushed terribly from being in Tatsuya's arms but managed to fight it down fast, I was surprised as the one person I least expected to help came to the rescue.

I raised my head to look at him and two pair of mirror eyes met. Tatsuya's deep voice asked the question with his head bowed.

"Could I sway with the angel sway for some time?"If the question was asked by any other men she would have ignored it completely as it would have been a cheap new pickup line. But from Tatsuya, her son, she couldn't, wouldn't and didn't want to ignore it, he would never say such a thing without meaning it.

Did I dare to hope, that perhaps me and my twin were wrong and it wasn't just brotherly love that was left in him, but actual familiar love? Or even romantic love?

My heart and mind were a mess from asking those questions over and over, I was losing control of my body and I couldn't will myself away from him, but incredibly my soul was serene like I was always meant to do this. Slowly the other parts of my being joined my soul on a happy and euphoric calmness.

I'm in love with my son, Tatsuya, I knew a long time ago and I could never love a man other than him, or even find a man better than him to deserve my feelings. Incredibly it is the same feeling I had when he was a baby only this time it's so much powerful.

Might as well enjoy him.

I remember wrapping myself around his body, giving me a security feeling, and saying:"You may."

With that the first dance I ever had with a man started. One who would never let me forget the great feelings of being in the arms of Tatsuya, my flesh, blood and bones.

(Miya's POV)

My eyebrow was twitching and I almost popped a vein at the scene before me and the dance hall, two figures dancing tango.

Tatsuya and Maya. Both moving like they had been doing that all their lives.

I'd have to talk to my twin at home, for someone who hated almost all men just like me, she surely was getting cozy with one. But what really got on my nerves was the person she was dancing with.

Our only son. The guardian of our daughters. Tatsuya.

After Maya's attempted kidnapping, we both noticed that though we were powerful and skilled by any magician's standards we could raise to even higher levels. So we set on training arduously and developing new abilities.

Maya managed to perfect Stellar-type 'Daylight Expelling' or better known as 'Meteor Stream', the strategic magic that saved her, and created other two Strategic-class magics that she kept under wraps.

Darkness-type 'Black Hole', like the namesake, it created a black sphere of pure darkness with Maya controlling the its size at the center, inside everything was crushed into dust, while all things outside were sucked inside to suffer the same fate of turning into small particles.

Mind-type 'True Illusion', a wave would burst forth from Maya and the enemies hit would start to feel infinite pain while attacking and hating their own comrades, also the knowledge of the enemies would be transferred and moved to my twin's own and the enemies would die from losing their minds.

Later once I had given up hope of being cured of my disease, my innate magic came out too and after that I also created other two Strategic-class magics.

With me and Maya at the head of the clan, the Yotsuba prospered, so much I funded FLV technology. We also managed to replicate a powerful gene with our DNA without adding outside parts from other individuals, now we needed to induct the variation in the bloodline. Then came the idea of having kids, we wouldn't marry or let any man touch us, other than that we as twins were always close, so we decided to make a children of our own.

No fathers, only we twins as mothers and aunts at the same time, not even a piece of male DNA would be added from the outside, so the kids would only have our DNA.

We took our ovules, one mine and other from my sister, combined them and put the gene we wanted made from our own DNA; we decided to have a boy first. So we configured everything right and finally the zygote did mitosis once, creating two cells equal to the first.

Then each cell was implanted in one of our uterus, there they would grow for eight months until time came for both halves to be merged, we would gave birth to a mass of cells inside a lukewarm water cylinder, there the cells from each mother would met and start to combine for one month, with the nine month over there didn't exist nor two nor one mass of of cells just the baby, normal and healthy.

This was a type of birth that might be strange to outside eyes, but we created it so we both could carry 'half' the baby in our wombs.

We named the boy Tatsuya, we both truly fell in love with him at first sight and cried as he was the greatest blessing we had ever had.

If you're wondering about Tatsurou I changed his memories for him to think we were married(as if) with no feelings for each other and two kids, I also changed his registry files. This way Tatsuya and one of the soon to be daughters of me and Maya could have the Shiba name as a disguise.

Back with baby Tatsuya, he surprised us already when the combination ended with the nine month mark; his power (we couldn't call it magic or esp in neither the ancient or modern ways of both, we could only say it was all mixed and none of them at the same time) converted pure matter into pure energy and pure energy in the air into pure matter, consequently killing the scientists, all female as we would never trust a man with our bodies, in the site before he transfigured and transmuted that pure matter into a soft bed.

The more incredible thing was that we were not harmed as he protected us in the process by expelling and absorbing energy and matter, he also kept a shield around our bodies while at the same time healing us into peak condition, even my disease was erased, though it came back later slower than the first time.

Sometimes in his bedroom me and Maya would feel he actually create and destroy both matter and energy as he slept, breaking the law of nothing is created or destroyed, all is only transformed. One time Tatsuya transformed into a small brown and silver dragon before shifting through various forms of animals, plants and other things. Other he made many clones of himself, all exactly like the young child, who started either flying, teleporting or running on the walls and ceiling at speed of light or even above it, before absorbing each one back into himself.

By chance once upon a time, we saw he utilize all ancient and modern varieties of both magic and esper at the same instant, then merge everything into a new power; all of that he did instantaneously, with no time lapse between the invoking of his merged power one has and the manifestation of the effects of it. There were SO many things just wrong and impossible about what he did that day, that I will number only a few.

First, a being can't utilize or even have both powers (esper and magic); there can be only one for being, if both exist they would clash, as they are opposites and don't mix, inside the body, killing the person painfully slowly.

Second, a being can't utilize or even have variations (ancient and modern) of the same power; the person would die if had both variations, each opposite of the other and unmergeable, because the body can't adapt itself to both distinct types.

Third, the FAE (Free After Theory), it said there was a lapse between using the power and its effects happening that couldn't be used, because humans couldn't process information in such a short span of time.

Tatsuya not only had both esper and magic powers but also had the ancient and modern versions of the two, to put the cherry on top of the cake he merged all four types of power (ancient magic, ancient esper, modern magic, modern esper) in one, he also could control them all at will instantaneously. Those three points above were irrefutable laws of reality and he simply broke them.

It made me and my sister wondered how powerful he'd become in the future, we felt he was going to be a great patriarch of the Yotsuba.

These events stopped as Tatsuya got older with an unreal growth; his very being (body, mind, heart, soul and will) seemed to adapt and grow more powerful in all aspects (physical, mental, emotional and spiritual) by the instant.

With such good results we soon had two other children this time, two girls born at the same time. Miyuki, who took after Maya and we decided was going to receive the Shiba surname with Tatsuya until they were declared Yotsuba, and Ayako, who took after me and was going to have the Kuroba surname until she was inducted in the clan together with her siblings.

The girls grew and were raised to be ladies but never a toy to anyone, they learned magic and were getting more powerful by the day just like me and Maya when we were at their age. Tatsuya was different though, as he was older we had started his training before and one thing could be noticed.

Tatsuya was a born warrior. He had mastered all martial arts to exist and physical abilities the greatest masters would be pressed to match even with powers, he had all types of knowledge from intelligence through trickster cunning to wisdom.

But to our surprise he was only able to decompose and rebuild things, unlike when he was a baby, it was a great ability as he was immortal and indestructible through regeneration but we thought he could do more.

We were wrong.

He couldn't and we discovered why, the analysis me and my twin made showed that all of his calculation area was completely taken over by the two abilities he had, he would never be a 'normal' and 'true' magician because of that.

Tatsuya seemed to know that, and he somehow found about the Artificial Magician Project and asked to try it on him, to let him be a 'true' magician capable of modifying the world around him; we agreed reluctantly but he set a condition, if the process failed he would be made a guardian to his sisters.

The process failed and as a Tatsuya lost all of his emotions and urges, the only thing left was brotherly love which broke my heart and I know Maya's too.

No mother should ever feel as we did, it is pure torture to know you love someone and that person is unable to love you back. How many nights me and my sister lost, crying ourselves to sleep in each others' arms, wondering if we did the right thing in the surgery or dreaming about a life where the operation went fine and he was able to love us.

The rest of the clan found out Tatsuya wasn't a magician, they tried to force me and Maya to make him a servant or the likes of it, of course they couldn't force us in power but we wanted to keep the families united so we revealed our last resource. Tatsuya became a guardian from that day on.

Seeing my twin and my son ending their dance, the dance hall filled with applause the second time that night, the first was when Tatsuya danced with Ayako. The guardian disappeared once again and Maya went back to our table, just like our daughter she had a satisfied happy smile on her face, one that would go through the whole evening.

I had half a mind to knock my younger twin's pride at her accomplishment down some pegs, but I let it go, she deserved to have something good in this night where she almost embarrassed herself and us.

Talking about shame, I was coming back from the toilet when I slipped onto a drink someone had spilled on the floor, I expected to crash against the cold and hard floor but I crashed on something hot but just as hard. My thoughts of revenge on who spilled the liquid and of erasing everybody's minds to save the embarrassment to myself, immediately ceased as I recognized the warmth.

I looked up and Tatsuya looked down at me, his gray eyes seemed like molten silver and his dark skin made him enchanting. I couldn't stop staring, when was the last time we were so close?

I could feel his presence calming my soul but my senses were going off like fireworks because his arms surrounded me. I felt muscles through his clothes and I wouldn't have minded if he needed to bring them closer to me, just as Maya and Ayako wouldn't. I heard he asking me.

"Would the goddess in front of me give me a dance?" At that moment I finally noticed I creamed myself, and it wasn't stopping if only growing, as I'm sure Maya and Ayako did, now I knew why they had such smiles.

I would never forget tonight or this dance and its sensations, my first ones with a man, the greatest one. I think tonight me and Maya just fell for Tatsuya all over again.

"I thought you were never going to ask." I smiled saying that, because if all pointed to it, Miyuki would be feeling all that I, my sister and Ayako were experiencing right now.

(Miyuki's POV)

After watching all of my family dance passionately with my older brother and then being returned to our table almost as princesses or goddesses by him, I could only have one reaction.

Anger, jealously and other emotions I knew but didn't want to name started to course fast through my veins. Did Ayako and our mothers know that they were acting like schoolgirls just now? And who gave them right to get so close to Ani, huh?

I took a deep breath to calm down, Ayako and our mothers weren't to blame here, they just had a heavenly moment with the most perfect boy – no, MAN – to ever exist, of course they would make sure to enjoy it.

Even so because of that, I was still envious of them, after all he seems to do an incomparable job by the tired and satisfied smiles they had, their legs that had turned to jelly also just confirmed my suspicions. I quickly hid my face because I knew my face was a tomato from how red it was.

Maybe I wanted Ani to hold me just as he did the rest of my family. But just a little bit, a real small tiny bit. I shook my head slighlty to be able to focus again on the object of my deepest desires.

I blushed again but this time fought it down, it wouldn't do for a Yotsuba not to hold her own.

The main reason for my envy was that Ani asked all of them but not me. Yes I could go and tell him to do with me just as he did with the other three, but I am too proud for it.

I still remember when me and Ayako were almost six years old and our mothers took us to show us our guardians. Except me and my sister had a surprise, our twin mothers told the two of us that we would have only one shared guardian, we would have questioned why so but me and Ayako were to shocked by what happened next.

Our guardian was a boy, one that couldn't be one full year older than either me or Ayako. Our guardian had slightly spiky gray hair and eyes of the same color, he had chocolate brown skin that coulnd't be just a tan. Our guardian was someone who once upon a time was mine and Ayako's closest person, before me and my sister distancied ourselves from him.

Our friend, our cousin, our brother and now also the guardian for both of us.

Gureba Tatsuya. My Ani.

It was a long time since me and my sister last saw him, so we were frozen in place, I can speak that just as I wanted to hug him with all I had Ayako did too, but we refrained because our mothers were there. It was also umbecoming of high class ladies to act like that though if that was the only reason it wouldn't have stopped us, as we could careless about etiquette at the moment.

Then we noticed Ani was emotionless and expressionless throughout the whole ordeal, something had happened to him, though he was never the most talkative he was never like this. Since young we knew the clan hated Ani and considered him worse than trash, a 'failure' as both magician and esper; at first Ani stayed constantly with me, my sister and our mothers, caring for and loving us, it was a wonderful beyond comparison.

Ahh, I can feel my whole being getting happy just from rememering those days, my face and body heating up, my heart beating fast...

But those times didn't last, we four, his younger sisters and our mothers, people who should be by his side through thick and thin, were affected by the prejudice of the Yotsuba clan. It was slow but we ended up distancing ourselves from him and started to treat him just like the rest of the Yotsubas.

We left him aside and only noticed what we did when Ani took the 'oath' and became our guardian, the four us tried to undo the damage we ourselves consciously or unconsciously had made on him but it was too late, we couldn't revert it.

Ani turned into a true guardian, me and Ayako inquired to our mothers why a member of the main family was made into a lowly servant but they only said it wasn't time yet to tell us.

Since then me and Ayako have been waiting for the answer, the only reason we could come up with as to why there was such a hate towards a member of the main family was that Ani didn't have any power. Though the doubt still remained about how he became a guardian or so emotionless.

Even in our school he was aloof, but it gave him a charm that made girls flock to him everywhere, it didn't help that he was all around perfect, either at academics or sports, he proved it year after year being admired by teachers and kindly helping other students.

There were guys who tried to beat him to show him who was on top of the food chain, fortunately without deaths Ani just showed them to not mess with him.

Girls confessed to him in all our years and I won't deny the good sensation that went through my body as he rejected all of them. Of course he did it in a kind, gentlemanly and apologetic form that instead of stopping the advances of girls just made them fall for him even more.

The only saving grace is that the girls were all common, so they couldn't notice how handsome he truly was, if they did I got no doubts they would wish to be no more than slaves to him, to them his appearance even if exotic was ordinary. Good thing that only those above a certain level could notice his real good looks, if not women everywhere would try to rape him but fail as he repels them.

Lost in my thoughts something made me fall, I was going to hit the ground of the ballroom with force so I braced myself, however the impact never came as two strong arms sustained me. My heart started to beat fast as recognized the familiar embrace and scent that came with it.

I looked up and there Ani was.

The gray eyes who were always dull and vacant had a something in them that made me shudder in antecipation.

The calm smile that was neither shy, confident, humble or arrogant made my knees buckle.

He would take me to dance, wouldn't he?

"Can the princess waste a song with this commoner?" The alluring, seductive and enchanting voice of my Ani went to my ear in such a whisper that made me pass out of pleasure for a few moments.

I could barely make it that he asked me to dance not as a guardian, not as a cousin, not as a brother but as a man, someone who was equal to me and it made so happy I gave a megawatt smile to him.

My whole body was still trembling from the high his mere voice cause me when I answered the question that would take me to paradise.

I readied myself to end just like Ayako and our mothers, tonight I would enjoy him my guardian, my brother, this handsome man in front of me to the fullest, "I'd feel insulted if I didn't".

What came to me in that dance with Ani was what they call heaven on earth.

AN:

 ** _The next chapter shows why all the women were falling_ _and also why the appearances of some characters are different from the Manga/Anime/LN, there is a reason for everything, folks, so calm down your nerves, all will be explained in due time. Also don't send PMs or reviews to me asking to change everything you don't like in the story, if you don't like a part skip it or just ignore it because as I said, there would be changes, Ok?._**

 _ **IF you don't like the appearances of the characters just think of them as they are usually pictured, it will surely make my writing and your reading much more pleasurable.**_

 ** _Thank you for the attention and forgive me if I vented._ **

**If someone wants to adopt or start a story with any ideas of mine, just say. I unfortunately don't have as much time as I want and I know you all could develop great stories with the ideas, the only thing I ask is to send PMs between each other to talk about how the story goes.**

 **Over and out.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
